deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geno
Geno is a protagonist in the video game, Super Mario RPG. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Emerl vs Geno * Fawful VS Geno * Geno VS Guillo (Completed) * Lucario VS Geno * Geno vs Meta Knight * Mettaton vs. Geno * Mighty the Armadillo VS Geno * Mima vs Geno * Geno VS Necrozma * Geno vs. Robo (by TheDragonDemon) * Sans vs Geno (Completed by Sharaku Jr.) * Geno Vs Black Mage Battle Royale * Most Wanted Smash Bros Figthers Battle Royale * Super Mario RPG Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Banette (Pokémon) * Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Doctor Fate (DC) * Doctor Strange (Marvel) * Gandalf * Genos (One Punch Man) * Puppetmon (Digimon) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sheik (Legend of Zelda) * Trunks (Dragon Ball) *“Voodoo” Vince History ♥♪!? '''(actual name) is a literal star warrior for the Star Road. Since his physical form being a star and unable to fight against the current evil that has broken the Star Road into individual pieces, he has decided to take the physical form of an action doll by the name of Geno. After which he enhanced the doll's size and took control to fight one of Smithy's minions: Bowyer. When facing Bowyer, he met up with Mario and Mallow. Of which they worked together to defeat the monster. After of which he introduces himself to the duo and joins them on their quest to reform the Star Road. By using the doll's intended purposes, he was able to use the fictional attacks into devastating ones. By the end, Mario and Co. stop Smithy and the Star Road has been restored. By then he said his farewells, got out of the doll and fled to restore the Star Road, leaving the now shrunken doll without a host until the Star Road has been tampered with for another day. Death Battle Information Background Information * Name:!?' (Geno is the name of the doll) * Age: ''Unknown * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Location: Star Road * Occupation: Protector of the Star Road Weapons / Fighting Styles * Melee Attack - Geno goes up to an enemy and punches them before spinning up in the air. He has only used this once in the fight against Bowyer in the Forest Maze. * Finger Shot - '''The fingers reveal to be guns that shoot bullets at the enemy * '''Hand Gun - Geno uses a literal handgun by using his palm * Double Punch - Both of Geno's arms detach and shoot at the opponent like a rocket attack * Hand Cannon - While flexing, Geno reveals a gun attached to his elbow that shoots a bullet * Star Gun - In his hand, Geno will shoot shooting stars at his opponent Geno's style of fighting is usually based on strong attacks and magic usage. He's stronger than Bowser and faster than Mario. However, this comes from a lack of durability and defensive capabilities. However, he is able to raise his defenses with Geno Boost thanks to his magic. Special Attacks * Geno Beam - Geno charges up a lethal laser blast. The more he charges, the more powerful it gets. * Geno Boost - Using magic, Geno is capable of raising his offensive or defensive capabilities by a certain amount. * Geno Whirl - Easily Geno's most powerful attack. Geno throws a fast light disk at the enemy. This disk is capable of one-shotting the likes of Exor, who broke the God of stars itself. * Geno Blast - Geno summons energy from above, damaging all of those around him with multi-colored pillars of light. * Geno Flash - Geno shapeshifts into a cannon before shooting out a large ball of energy that deals damage to an opponent as it grows bigger. Feats & Strength * Has helped defeated the likes of Exor and Smithy * Has a strong amount of magic, offense, and speed; can use magic to boost his small defense * Geno Whirl can kill nearly anything Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Toy/Doll Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Nintendo Characters